


The Paragon

by oljakusun



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Оставшееся за кадром прощание Серого Стража и её возлюбленного перед отъездом в Амарантайн.
Relationships: Female Aeducan/Zevran Arainai
Kudos: 2





	The Paragon

Одета она была по-дорожному: начищенный до блеска серебряный с синим доспех Серых Стражей, теплый, подбитый мехом плащ, под которым угадывались контуры щита Совершенного Эдукана, потёртая сумка через плечо, притороченный к поясу меч в ножнах с замысловатой гравировкой. Стояла на пороге, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, будто бы не решаясь войти в комнату. Взгляд опустила в пол, а сама прямая, словно бабочка, насаженная на иголку.

Разбуженный её появлением Зевран сморгнул, потер заспанные глаза кулаками, приподнялся и потянулся за рубашкой. Помнит ещё, что Мирка не любит, когда он расхаживает в её присутствии полуобнаженным. Что с неё взять, принцесса — она и в Тевинтере принцесса, даже лишенная касты орзаммарская.

Молчит. В глаза не заглянуть — она на эльфа не смотрит. Не боится, нет. Просто не хочет свою слабость показывать.

— Я уезжаю, — коротко сказала воительница. — В Амарантайн, — помедлила и добавила с едва заметным пренебрежением в голосе: — Командор собирается возрождать Орден.

«Конечно, — отрешённо подумал Зевран, — ей не нравится находиться под началом Табрис. И уезжать тоже не нравится». За несколько проведенных рядом с Эдукан месяцев он уже научился улавливать интонации её голоса и определять по ним истинные её чувства.

Он увидел в зеркально блестящем нагруднике с грифоном своё отражение: залегшие под глазами тени, встрепанные волосы, бледное лицо. Антиванец мало спал и слишком много для себя переживал. Бои с порождениями тьмы, сражение с Архидемоном, освобождение Денерима — всё это не могло не оставить след в душе и не отразиться на общем состоянии даже самого стойкого человека. Да и Вороны даже после победы над Мором никак не могли оставить Зеврана в покое, а потому эльф принял решение вернуться в Антиву, чтобы раз и навсегда разрешить свои разногласия с гильдией убийц. Только вот Мирке он ничего ещё не сказал.

— Я тоже, — невесело хмыкнул Зевран. — На родину.

А прозвучало это как издёвка.

— Ты же хотел остаться со Стражами, — недоумённо взглянула на него Эдукан.

Теперь вместо уверенности в голосе гномки эльф слышит сомнение.

— Хотел, да расхотел, — отмахнулся антиванец. — Я больше не вижу смысла здесь оставаться.

— Из-за меня, — не спросила, а просто констатировала Мирка. И она знает, что права.

Эдукан присела на кровать рядом с эльфом:  
— Значит, «прощай»?

Зевран взял её руку в свою.

— Нет.

Снова Зевран обнимает свою принцессу, но знает, что делает это в последний раз. Шепчет на ухо какую-то глупую, ничего не значащую чепуху, теребит золотую серёжку, которую сам когда-то подарил, запутывает свои пальцы в мелких светлых косичках.

— Надевать долго, — со вздохом посетовала Мирка, глядя на груду доспехов и вещей у кровати.

— Я помогу, — вызвался Зевран, улыбнувшись. Эдукан остановила его раскрытой ладонью, но потом махнула рукой, мол, давай.

Когда последний ремешок был застёгнут, ножны вернулись на пояс, а сумка — на плечо, эльф крепко ухватил маленькое запястье собравшейся уйти Мирки, а потом, не в силах сопротивляться самому себе, прижал гномку к груди.

— Мой Ворон...

— Моя Совершенная...


End file.
